


The Seven Idots And The Never Ending Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Detention, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven idiots in an magical school, what can go wrong? (Basically everything)OrShort chapters with another story but the same setting with BTS in Hogwarts.





	The Seven Idots And The Never Ending Adventure

I hope you will like These short stories and please point out mistakes so I can correct them! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Most of them are Jungkook centric! And theres no storyline, so you can just skip stuff if you don`t want to read it!


End file.
